Dreamless Garden
by Vrieris
Summary: {AU} Dos hermanos; una princesa y un fugitivo. Un lugar en común; un jardín mágico donde siempre han ocurrido desgracias. Un sentimiento que está empezando a brotar entre ellos. ¿Serán capaces de retenerlo o se desharán de todos los prejuicios que siempre han estado presentes? {One-shot}


_Disclaimer: Nada de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece. Todo es de Square Enix, Disney y demás._

* * *

**Dreamless garden.**

Éramos hermanos, pero nadie lo hubiese dicho.

Ella era etérea. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su melena pelirroja y lisa. Y si mirabas sus azules ojos, podías perderte en ellos con gran facilidad. Su figura era esbelta, con buenas curvas; todos los trajes que creaban para ella le sentaban a la perfección. Pero lo más lindo en ella, era su manera de sonreír que hacía que te embelesaras durante horas.

Por el contrario estaba yo. Mi piel tenía alguna que otra cicatriz de alguna desventura. Mi pelo solía estar enmarañado y era de un gris ceniza no muy bonito. Y mis ojos, bueno, tampoco tenían un color muy específico. ¿Verde? ¿Azul? Ni yo lo sé.

Cuando nuestro padre murió, la sucesión quedó en manos de mi hermana. Ella era un año menor que yo, pero por aquellos tiempos yo ya no vivía en palacio, por lo cual todo el peso recayó en ella.

Sin embargo, aun siendo yo un fugitivo y ella la futura reina, había una cosa que nos unía; un jardín. Pero no uno normal, pues aquel jardín era mágico. Nuestro fallecido padre nos explicó que en el reinado de nuestro bisabuelo, un sabio mago encantó aquel jardín con la más bella de las magias. Las flores canturreaban y cosas por el estilo. A veces hasta aparecían pequeños arcoíris en la fuente central, bajo los cuales los pajaritos que nos visitaban silbaban durante horas. Sí, era el lugar perfecto.

Aun todo esto, en aquel jardín solo habían ocurrido desgracias. Aquel lugar había sido testigo, entre otras cosas, del momento en que mi padre me había estampado contra la fuente por haberme escapado de palacio para ver la ciudad. O de cuando mi hermana tropezó con un escalón y se rompió un brazo —Según tengo entendido, esto le pasó también a mi tía, abuela y una larga lista más de predecesores. Intimidante historia, la verdad—. Pero sin duda, la peor historia presenciada allí, fue la muerte de mi madre.

Pese a todo esto, aquel lugar era el único sitio seguro donde podíamos vernos cada noche. Aun siendo parte del castillo, mi hermana quitaba la vigilancia por las noches, y yo solo tenía que trepar por una verja para poder llegar hasta allí.

Como todas las noches, trepé y me colé con bastante facilidad. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden y, efectivamente, no había nadie. Nadie excepto ella.

—¡Riku! —Exclamó al verme. Se levantó de un salto de aquel banco de piedra y vino corriendo a abrazarme—. Temía que ya no vinieses.

Correspondí a su abrazo con suma delicadeza, como si tocarla fuese un delito. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y me permití el lujo de disfrutar unos instantes de aquella sensación tan cálida que recorría mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Luego, me obligué a volver a la realidad.

—Princesa —Contesté, con una sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios—. Sabe que nunca renunciaría a un encuentro con usted.

—Sabes lo mucho que odio que me llames así —Puso pucheros de una manera bastante adorable—. Te tengo dicho que me tutees. Y mi nombre es Kairi, lo sabes de sobra.

Hacerla enfadar era una afición que había tenido desde siempre. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser su hermano; sabía perfectamente lo que le molestaba.

Nos dirigimos al banco de piedra, situado cerca de la fuente central. Corría una brisa agradable y en el cielo brillaban cientos de estrellas alrededor de una luna redonda y blanca. Era una noche bastante especial.

—Hace una noche preciosa ¿Verdad? —Asentí con la cabeza en modo de aprobación—. Y dime ¿A qué ha venido el retraso?

—Nada importante, tranquila —Intenté restarle importancia al asunto, pero Kairi frunció el ceño, algo molesta—. ¿Qué? No te estoy mintiendo.

—Si no fuese algo de suma importancia no hubieses tardado tanto —Dirigió una rápida mirada a mi brazo—. Déjame echarle un vistazo.

—¿Qué?

Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Kairi ya se estaba deshaciendo de mi prenda superior. Noté como me subían los colores ante la incomodidad de la situación; pero se me pasó enseguida al ver la cara de disgusto de mi hermana al ver la fea herida que tenía en el brazo.

—¿Con qué sin importancia, eh? —Ocultó su rostro tras el flequillo.

_Silencio._

—No quería que te preocupases.

—Es mi deber hacerlo. Soy tu hermana ¿No?

Y ahí es donde estaba el problema de todo. En que éramos hermanos. En que por nuestras venas corría la misma sangre. Por esa razón todo estaba sucediendo de aquella forma. Huí de su lado por cobardía; por intentar vivir otro estilo de vida que no fuese estar encerrado en aquel castillo todos los días. Porque sabía que, mientras yo me jugaba la vida en las calles de pelea en pelea con los rebeldes que querían destrozar la monarquía, mi hermana estaría siendo cuidada en palacio. Por eso escapé de allí, porque no soportaba la idea de que me emparejasen con otra persona que no fuese ella… Porque yo había estado enamorado de mi hermana desde que éramos pequeños.

Suspiré. Y quien sabe si ella sentía igual o hacía todo aquello por simple compasión. Según ella, para eso están los hermanos ¿No?

—Ya… —Me limité a contestar eso y volteé la cabeza, evitando mirarla.

_Silencio._

—Verás, sería mejor que me fuese —Cogí mi camiseta con un hábil movimiento y me dispuse a levantarme—. Volveré mañana con esto curado y todo estará mejor. Prometo no meterme en más líos y blah, blah…

Y cuando me levanté, sucedió una cosa que no creí que pasaría. Kairi me sujetó del brazo, rogándome con ese sencillo gesto que me quedara con ella. Quizás solo un rato, o quizás toda la noche, pero a su lado. Normalmente me hubiese dejado ir; estar solo deambulando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, esperando un nuevo día. Pero aquella noche no.

Y yo no pude resistirlo más. En cuanto me senté a su lado, cogí su barbilla con cuidado, y nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Podría haberme estado mirándola horas y horas, y ver como aquel sonrojo que asomaba por sus mejillas se intensificaba por momentos. Me acerqué más a ella y durante unos instantes sentí como respirábamos el mismo aire. Finalmente, uní mis labios con los suyos, y fui correspondido. Nos fundimos en un cálido beso, donde todos los prejuicios quedaron apartados de golpe.

Sin embargo, al volver a separarnos, Kairi quiso ser la primera en hablar.

—Riku… esto…

—No me digas que te arrepientes.

—No lo hago —Desvió la mirada, algo incómoda por lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro en aquel momento—. Es solo que… ¿Sabes que aún no te pusiste la camiseta?

—¿En serio estabas pensando en eso? —Arqueé una ceja y puse un mechón de pelo tras su oreja—. No seas tonta.

Reímos ante aquella situación tan extraña. Luego, se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

—Llévame contigo.

—¿Qué? —La miré, atónito.

—Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí día tras día, viendo siempre las mismas vistas, haciendo siempre las mismas cosas —Sus ojos me lo estaban suplicando—. Llévame contigo, Riku. Vayámonos lejos de aquí.

—P-Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con la sucesión? No puedes librarte de tus deberes como princesa —Cogí sus manos, intentando hacerla entrar en razón; el plan era demasiado arriesgado.

—Es un cargo que nunca he deseado tener… No desde la muerte de mamá.

Ambos callamos de golpe. Por lo visto, Kairi aún sufría por aquello, al igual que yo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que el deseo de mamá seguramente fuese la felicidad de ambos. Y que si su hija no era feliz aquí, estaría esperando por alguien que la hiciese feliz fuera de estos muros. Quizás yo podría ser ese alguien.

—Vamos.

Cogí con delicadeza su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. No hubo más que decir, por lo menos no en aquel momento. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo; esto era una traición a la corona. Hermanos, que comparten la misma sangre, y ahora compartían más que eso; un sentimiento. Sabiendo que era correspondido, protegería a Kairi con mi vida, y le daría lo mejor que pudiésemos conseguir. Nos esperaban cosas grandes allí afuera; cosas prósperas.

O no, pues recordemos que en aquel jardín, solo ocurrían desgracias.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot, dedicado a mi tan querido RiKai :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto sugerencias y demás, pero no sean muy duros conmigo(?) Ok, no, tranquilos xD_

_¿Review?_


End file.
